The Z Fighters on the Planet Zi
by Sailor Nemesis1
Summary: My first story about when Van goes to battle Raven and ends up running into some unexpected characters: Son Goku and Vegeta, who are looking for the guardian of this strange planet.


I'd just like to say that I don't own any Zoids: Chaotic Century characters or any DBZ characters. I'm just working on my first one so don't laugh

"Let's do this Zeke!" An 18-year-old boy hopped into is blue machine, well over the size of a tank. His dark brown hair wavered in the wind as he walked up to his zoid. The back part of his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The blue zoid's fangs shined in the sun of the planet Zi. The cockpit opened, allowing the boy to enter his zoid. On the ground, a gray organoid opened its boosters and turned into a ball of light, whizzing through off to fuse with the zoid, a blue Blade Liger. Van Flyheight's Blade Liger to be exact. Van, the one who defeated the Death Saurer and the Death Stinger, not to mention the reincarnation of the Death Saurer (with the help of his long time rival, Raven). Now he was back to work, preparing for a friendly match with Raven. Since the Dark Kaiser had been destroyed, Raven was free, no longer controlled by the will of the Dark Kaiser. His outlook on life had completely changed, although some scars from Prozac still lingered. Raven still refused to admit he liked zoids and he never was good with the government either. He remained with Shadow and Reese, improving his skills so he could finally beat Van. He was a new person. He had friends, but not many due to his previous record

"Ok, boosters on!" A shot of blue flames escaped from a hatch on the Blade Liger's back, sending the Liger to speeds equal to those of the Lightning Sykes.

"Hey Van," said a voice from the second seat of the Blade Liger. "I thought you were going to help your sister. Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Fiona!" screamed Van as the face of a pale, blonde young woman appeared in his line of vision. Hair was pulled back in a ponytail, though a great deal remained in the front in order to frame her face. It was the same hairstyle she had when Van had found her in the ruins. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to see Doctor Dee! Why the sudden change of plans for you?"

"Dr. Dee called and gave me some upgrades for the Blade Liger, but I didn't want to bother your sister, so I went ahead and upgraded it. I didn't know you would be leaving the Wind Colony."

A sweat drop appeared on Van's face. "Umm, you might want to brace yourself. I'm fighting Raven. He sent me a message telling me he wanted to test my strength. I hope you're ready. I can't back out of this one. I promised."

Just then, as Fiona's attention left the conversation, her attention shifted to two figures off in the distance, outside the Blade Liger. They appeared to be flying, but remained completely still. It was too big to be a bird and no wings were to be seen. Flying, or floating, rather, next to the orange figure was a dark colored one. It was shorter than the other. As Fiona squinted, she guessed that it was a dark blue, like navy blue.

"Van, look at those over there," said Fiona. She pointed to the spot where figures had been. They were gone.

"There's nothing there, Fiona," said Van. "Look, don't try to get me out of this battle. I need to test my strength. Raven won't kill me. Remember, Hilt and the Dark Kaiser are gone. He's not that bad anymore. Trust me."

"But I swear, there were two things flying over there. If you'd just slow down, I could see where they went to."

"No way I'm going to let Raven think I wimped out on him. Besides, I'm going to be late if the Liger doesn't speed up. You know how hard it is to get out of work with my sister? I just hope Dr. Dee doesn't call."

"Why's that?"

"Because I told her I was going with you to Dr. Dee's place. Heh heh." An extremely large sweat drop appeared on Van's face. "This is turning into one big mess."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Hey Zeke, do you think we could go any faster?" I don't think we're going to make it."

A growl came from the Blade Liger.

"I know it'll be hard, but just try, please buddy," said Van.

Another growl, but friendlier this time.

A burst of more flames and they were off. Fiona's red eyes widened as she saw what lay ahead.

"VAN! LOOK OUT!"

Looking up from the controls, Van saw two figures floating in the air, one orange and the other a dark blue. Van noticed he was going so fast that he might be unable to stop in time. He turned off the boosters in a panic and attempted to skip to a stop. Closing his eyes, her prayed that there would be no more blood spilled. _We've had enough death after the war_, her prayed. _No more death, please, God._


End file.
